beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Angelo R522WMS
Silver Angelo R522WMS '''is a Defense-Type Bey that is used and owned by HaZen Red. He is The Twin brother of Silver Diablo R521WMS and It's Evolution is Golden Angelo SFR:N Face Bolt: Capricorn {C}The face on this Beyblade depicts a '''Goat, which is represented by Capricornus, one of the many zodiac signs. Energy Ring: Cetus Cetus's Energy Ring comes in white with sky blue waves and blue with aqua blue waves. It has a wave pattern, along with two fish tails at the sides, looking like a whale diving into water. It is very balanced so it is good for Stamina/Defense/Balance type customs. One good Balance combo is Hades Cetus GB145EWD. Fusion Wheel: Gravity *'Weight:' 33.8 grams Gravity is coloured a metallic black and is a circular Wheel. It features three curved pockets meant for the Destroyer Ring to rest on with two holes on each pocket for a total of six holes. The pockets also form the three sides of a triangle as well. Between the three pockets however, are three jagged protrusions with three red dot stickers, which are meant to emulate the face of Medusa. These jagged protrusions also serve as pockets for the Destroyer Ring to rest on and have a "v-shaped" protrusion as well. In a side-view, Gravity is quite thick with five sharp designs protruding upward around the pockets. Gravity's gimmick is it's Dual-Spin ability, made for Right-Spin and Left-Spin. This is possible as Gravity does not contain the walls that block it from being inserted to an opposite-spin Launcher. The only other Wheel compatible for Dual-Spin is Variares. Gravity has four Modes, Right-Spin Defense, Right-Spin Counter, Left-Spin Defense, and Left-Spin Counter; but generally as Defense Mode and Counter Mode. In Defense Mode, the three holes are visible and in Counter Mode, the three holes are covered. Performance-wise in Defense Mode, the plastic indents of Destroyer cover the jagged protrusions which increases metal on plastic collisions, creating less recoil. In Counter Mode, the jagged protrusions are visible and Destroyer does not come into any contact; this maximizes Gravity's surface area and increases Smash Attack. Although Gravity was labeled as a Defense-Wheel, it suffers from recoil in battle. Recoil is never a plus for Defense so because of this, Gravity has found it's real use in Attack. Although there is no recommended Mode for Gravity, it features high and powerful Smash Attack capability and has become top-tier as a result. Ranking amongst Wheels such as Beat, Variares, and Fang. It should be worth to note that Gravity has more consistent Smash Attack in Right-Spin therefore, Left-Spin should only be used against Defense-customs with rubber-based Tips such as RS and CS. Spin Track: Eternal Defense 145 *'Weight': 3.6 grams ED145 features three "wings" which rotate around the Track freely. The wings are similar to that of WD145 and can expand from its normal size if its pulled outward. Because of their free-spinning nature, they can be used in Defense customisations, such as MF Earth Bull ED145WB; however, the defensive capabilities of this part are not as effective as C145, as it does not absorb hits as successfully. The wings which rotate are hindered without the mechanism of a bearing, hence creating a force of friction between the wings and the body of the Track, in turn resulting in less significant damage absorption. Furthermore, it is easy for the low attacker’s Wheel to be caught between the Wheel and ED145, hence causing a lot of recoil and spin reduction to the Defense customization. When used with AS/WD/EWD/ES/HF\S it can minimize recoil from almost any floor-scrape. This is the only feature that its successor, TR145 doesn't have. Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense (WD), as it's name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD, EWD, W²D). When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but are now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to WD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate that that of D or SD which cannot. A disadvantage however, is worse balance than D. The wide shape gives WD a harder time to regain it's balance whereas, D does it much easier. This can be terrible, when faced with an Attack-Type. Although, this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. D would be a better choice than WD as it would regain balance much easier to help cope with 230. At release, WD has found quick use as a Stamina-Type Tip, much better than D and has become top-tier. Despite this however, as many more Performance Tips like CS, EDS, and B:D were released; they have overshadowed WD. EWD has also overshadowed WD due to EWD's bearing to regain balance better and much better Stamina. W²D performs basically the same as WD though. Despite all of this, WD is still a great Performance Tip for Stamina despite it's many releases. Just like the rest of the D series, WD does not carry any Defense potential in spite of it's name, rather, WD has use in Stamina. So in all in all, even though WD may not be the best Stamina-Type Tip, it still has use in the metagame and most importantly, is still, a great Stamina-Type Performance Tip. It is translucent in colour. Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 7 Special Move:Tag Battle Fusion Trap Breaker- During A Tag battle With his brother Silver Diablo, Silver Angelo can Merge with his brother And his Attack Power Increases By 10 times as well as Defense Power During this Time They can Choose To Defend Against their opponent's Attack Or Attack With Their Combined Special Move which is when They Split themselves into 4 and Spin in a circle to great a tornado Which Then Blows All Enemy Bey Into a Stadium Out. Special Move:One-on-One Shattering Attack- During A One-on-One Battle Silver Diablo is Able to Activate Shattering Attack when The Opponent Lauches a Attack or Special Moves If The Attack is Succsesfull Instead of taking damage The Opponent's Attack Power lowers to 0 and Angelo Is able to Launch a Attack. Triva this Bey Is Consdiered as Perfection Except For the problem That Both tag and One-on-One Battle Special Moves Can Only Be used 2 times Per Battle this was Perfected When He Envoles.